Thank You, Jack
by lonely little liar
Summary: Jack leaves Elizabella on the ship alone while he makes a rum run. While she impatiently waits for him in his cabin, she begins to wonder if Jack is out sneaking around. What will Jack do when he comes home to an infuriated wife? Oneshot! M FOR A REASON


**NOTE: This story is rated M for a reason. Read at your own discretion. Thanks!**

Elizabella, a black haired, blue eyed girl who was seventeen, sat in the captain's cabin on the Black Pearl. Captain Jack sparrow had asked her to stay there while he made a rum run in the ports of Tortuga. If Elizabella hadn't been convicted of multiple murders in Tortuga, then perhaps she would have been able to accompany her husband to the town and help him carry the rum back to the ship. Instead, she sat silently, waiting for his return. She eventually got tired of waiting and started rummaging through his desk and looking at the various items he had hidden inside it. Among them she found a shrunken head, various maps to random islands that she'd never heard of, and a quill with an incredibly sharp point that Jack had used to create a few of his tattoos. She sighed and put everything back in the desk when she heard someone knock on the door. She walked over to it and looked out a crack in the wood to see who was standing there. It was a service man from the dock. He was probably there to collect a fee for Jack docking his ship or something to that effect. Elizabella wasn't sure what to do so she grabbed Jack's sweat stained, odorous sheets and wrapped them around her head and her back, making a shawl that covered most of her face. As the knocks grew increasingly louder, Elizabella rushed over to the door and opened it, hunched down slightly to look like an older woman. "What can I do ye for?" Elizabella asked, her voice quivering to make her sound aged. She hated using the improper grammar of a pirate, but after all, she was acting, not being herself.

"Is the Captain of this ship on board, ma'am?" A tall, dark haired man asked her, tipping his hat a bit.

"No, sir he's not. Who do you think you are, barging into a ship like this?"

"Your relation to the captain ma'am?"

"I'm his…" She paused for a moment. She couldn't say wife… her character was too old for that. "I'm his maid."

"A maid… on a pirate ship? How bizarre." The dirty looking man pondered. "Well, when you spot Jack, tell him it's a shilling to dock a ship here."

"Oh," Elizabella cracked. "I'll give it to ye right now." She pulled a coin purse out of her corset (which was covered by the shawl) and out of it, gave the man a shilling.

"Thank you Miss. I'll be on my way now."

"Be careful out there, sonny." Elizabella piped as she shut the door. She locked it behind her and waited a moment before taking off the disguise and relaxing. She had been shaking the entire time, afraid of being caught and hanged. She laid the disgusting sheets back on the bed and sat on them, still impatiently waiting for Jack to return. _What on earth could he be doing! _She screamed in her head. _There's no way in hell it takes this long to get rum and come back!_ She slammed her head down on the sheets and undecidedly decided that Jack must be sneaking around and with some wench in town. She growled at the thought then started to cry in frustration. She fell asleep shortly after.

A few hours later, Jack returned holding in his hand four bottles of rum, just like every other man in his crew. "Put them down in the brig, eh?" Jack said to Gibbs. Gibbs, of course, walked with the rest of the crew to follow orders. Jack took his bottles of rum to the cabin door and pulled out the key to unlock it. He fumbled with the bottles for a moment then set them on the deck as he unlocked the door. After picking them back up, he wandered in his cabin, finding his wife sleeping on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest and tear stains on her face. He looked puzzled for a moment, then set the rum on his desk and walked over to his dearly beloved. "Lizzie… Lizzie, dear, wake up." He said, shaking her a bit. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Jack lovingly for a moment.

"What time is it?"

Jack looked around for a moment. "…Night time?" Jack said, offering not even the slightest explanation as to why he'd been gone all day.

Elizabella scowled at him then sat up and smacked him across the cheek. "Who do you think you are!" Elizabella yelled, alerting the crew below.

"Captain…Jack Sparrow?" Jack said, unsure about his answer. She slapped him again.

"Who am I then?" Elizabella scowled, changing her attempt for an explanation.

Jack seemed a bit more confident with his answer this time. "Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow."

Elizabella shook her head and got up from bed, pacing the floor. "Not anymore."

"What?" Jack asked, getting up himself and walking to her. "Lizzie, why are you being this way?"

She raised her hand to smack him again but he caught it and lowered it to his side, still holding it. "You were with other women, weren't you?" Elizabella asked, beginning to cry. She heard the crew laugh from below. "What are they laughing about?" She sighed, tears still streaming down her face.

"Go talk to Gibbs, love. He'll tell you why they're laughing." They walked out on the deck and Jack shouted out. "Master Gibbs!"

"Aye, Capn'" Gibbs replied, coming out of the brig with a bottle of rum in his hand. He was afraid that Jack was angry with him for laughing at his wife. "Take a walk with Lizzie… she has some questions for you." Jack grinned. He then turned to Elizabella and kissed her on the cheek after replying with an I told you so voice, "You're wrong." He then returned to his cabin.

Gibbs walked with Lizzie to the wheel and she looked at him shyly. "What is it you'd like to ask me, Mrs. Sparrow?"

"Why'd you laugh when I accused Jack of sneaking around?"

Gibbs chuckled a bit. "Well, only because of the way he acts around other women now that he has you."

"Explain, please." Elizabella said, tilting her head a bit.

"When we was in Tortuga, looking to acquire some rum, Jack ran into a few salty wenches at the bar." Gibbs began. "It was there that they started to ask him to take them to the ship and started to kiss him."

Elizabella's face turned crimson with anger. She knew it.

"Jack, who's never turned down a pretty girl a day in his life, well, he just pushed them away a bit and told them he was a married man. When they didn't believe him, he pulled up his sleeve and revealed a tattoo that none o' us even knew he had. It's a copy of his tattoo that reads 'jack' only instead of a sparrow, it's a butterfly with intricate wings and instead of the sun shining over the sea in the background, there's a moon and below it, it reads 'Elizabella" Clear as day." Gibbs said. Elizabella was shocked, she had never seen the tattoo… it must have been done recently because they hadn't been in bed together for a few weeks. "Jack don't usually miss the opportunity to pleasure himself with women… but recently, something's gotten into him… I 'spose it's his being married to you." Gibbs grinned. He took a swig of his rum then laughed, "That answer your question, ?"

"Aye," Elizabella said quietly. She thanked Gibbs then walked to the cabin. She opened the door to find Jack, sleeping on his back alone. "Jack…" Elizabella called out gently. She put her hand on his cheek. He didn't budge. "Ah, get up you…" Elizabella giggled. She climbed in bed next to him and kissed his cheek. Then his lips. He still hadn't budged.

After thinking long and hard about how long it had been since she'd been with Jack, she started lining his jaw with gentle kisses and worked her way down. She had reached his collar bone when he grabbed her chin and pulled her up to him, kissing her lips passionately as his tongue begged for entrance. Elizabella granted it as Jack's hands slid down her waist. Her own hands were gripped firmly on the back of his head. He flipped them over and rested his chest on top of her's as he kissed down her neck. His hands were skillfully unbuttoning her dress in the back and before long, it slid to the floor, leaving Elizabella in her knickers and corset. Jack paused for a moment then sat up, grinning at Elizabella. "What's gotten into you?"

"Gibbs told me about what you did in town… I'm proud of you, Jack." Elizabella said a bit frustrated that he had taken his pause.

"So this is my reward then, eh?"

"No it's mine."

"What do ye mean?"

"I've waited here patiently all day. I ought to have something in return."

"Of course, love." Jack said, beginning to untie her corset in the front.

"Wait, Jack."

"What is it?"

"Can I see the tattoo… the one Gibb's told me about?"

"'course, dear. It's nothing special… it's just…. Just that." Jack said, after removing his shirt, vest and jacket, revealing the beautiful marking on his arm. Elizabella looked at it in wonder for a moment then grinned a bit.

"Thank you, Jack."

"Don't thank me yet." Jack grinned, his teeth flashing in the dim candle light. He untied her corset and removed all other articles of clothing, leaving her bare and glowing in front of him. He resumed kissing her neck then moved down to her collar bone, then to her breasts. She arched her back as he sucked gently on her peaks and his other hand traveled lower. While his right arm wrapped around her back and held her close to him, his left found her tender clit and rubbed it gently. She moaned a bit and writhed under his warm body. She was just about to release the storm of frustration that had been building in her stomach when Jack stopped what he was doing and leaned up to her. She smiled at him a little as he kissed her and she sat up and asked him to lie down for her. He did as directed and she soon had him naked and was kissing down his chest. "Elizabella." He grunted as she led his hard member into her mouth. He held her head gently as she flicked her tongue around him, causing massive amounts of pleasure to build up inside him. He found himself unconsciously pumping in and out of her mouth and he was about to climax when he pulled her up quickly and flipped them over again so that Jack was on top of her once more. He smiled and kissed her again, readying himself at her entrance. "Where'd ye learn to do such things?" Jack asked, out of breath.

"I was experimenting." Elizabella replied, pulling him down for another kiss.

He moved his lips to her cheek. Then her ear. He nibbled on it as he mumbled. "Are you ready, love?" She nodded and moaned out as Jack pushed into her slowly. After giving her a chance to position herself around him, he started to thrust into her. He increased his speed as they both approached their climax, sending waves of pleasure through Elizabella's fragile body. Jack grunted and groaned then looked at her with hungry eyes and leaned in her ear. "Does it… Does it feel good, Lizzie?"

"Y-Yes!" She moaned, digging her nails into his back.

"Say my name, love." Jack grunted, thrusting harder.

"J-Jack." Elizabella mumbled, overcome by the pleasure.

"Louder, Lizzie." Jack grunted, close to releasing.

"JACK!" She screamed, her liquid dripping from her. Jack released inside her, holding her close to him as they both calmed down. Elizabella smiled and watched as Jack rolled over, allowing her to lie on his sweat covered chest. "Th-Thank you, Jack." She breathed into his ear. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. After a little while, Jack had fallen asleep, still naked and holding his naked wife to him. Elizabella, who was still very much awake, laid still and stared at the tattoo Jack had on his arm. It was in honor of her. It symbolized that no matter what happened to either of them, She would still be close to Jack. She kissed his arm where the tattoo was then smiled and laid back on his chest. She drifted to sleep as she repeated what she had said earlier to deaf ears, "Thank you, Jack."

**THE END! Please Review. I hope you guys liked it. This is the first time I've ever done this so don't be too harsh, but constructive criticism is welcome **


End file.
